pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana, Teletoon, Disney, Warner Bros, MGM and Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style)
Nelvana, Teletoon, Disney, Warner Bros, MGM and Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Wooper (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana, Teletoon, Disney, Warner Bros, MGM and Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana, Teletoon, Disney, Warner Bros, MGM and Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana, Teletoon, Disney, Warner Bros, MGM and Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana, Teletoon, Disney, Warner Bros, MGM and Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana, Teletoon, Disney, Warner Bros, MGM and Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana, Teletoon, Disney, Warner Bros, MGM and Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana, Teletoon, Disney, Warner Bros, MGM and Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Lowly Worm Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana, Teletoon, Disney, Warner Bros, MGM and Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana, Teletoon, Disney, Warner Bros, MGM and Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:Nelvana, Teletoon, Disney, Warner Bros, MGM and Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG